


Cake

by Taesstory



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Ass Play, Dominant Ruki, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, ass eating, submissive aoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: Sometimes Takanori just couldn't help but stare at that lovely ass.





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually based off of an art piece my friend did durning kinktober and it just inspired me so much that i had to write this. This is also based off a AU my friend Hana and I came up with where Aoi is Rukis sugar baby and that they fall in love~ Will lithe become a fic one day? Maybe but heres just a lil something~~~
> 
> Art that inspired the fic! https://twitter.com/Maximum_Impulse/status/1047729738951905280  
> Please also support Maximum_Impulse on twitter shes an amazing artist that deserves all the likes for her amazing art and is just a sweet person!!

The blonde was starring, Starring more than he should at his boyfriend. Well more like a certain part of him. That lovely round ass, currently trapped in those sleep pants  
he got Yuu a few weeks ago. Takanori kept looking at it, clearly forgetting the work he needed to get done, but it was hard with the rather round distraction in his view. The blonde sighed as he tried to keep himself from grabbing that perfect ass. Oh the things that came into his head as he stared at him or more so his ass.  
“What are you looking at?” Yuu asked softly as he looked over his shoulder from his laptop. The ebony haired man was laying on his stomach with his laptop in front of him, most likely on netflix. Takanori snapped from his dirty thoughts to look at Yuu eyes.  
“Oh just..stuff.” Takanori hummed as he reached out to brush some of Yuus dark hair from his eyes. Yuu blushed at the small gesture but moved to kiss his fingers softly. “Enjoying your..Is that that baking show people are crazy about?”  
The barista nodded with a cute smile on his face. “Yeah! I heard a lot about it and I been really enjoying it! Plus It makes me want to really bake now.”  
Takanori snorted at his boyfriend and slowly moved his hand to the top of his head, petting him softly. He knew Yuu crave physical affection the most, Always nuzzling his hand or even taking Takanoris hand and placing it on him.  
It was rather cute at least to the designer.  
He sighed softly as he looked back at his notes for what he needed for his next line for the fall season, but he was having a hard time concentrating at each moment Yuu moved his hips. God, the barista did always have such a tempting body. Thick thighs, pretty wide hips, nice pecs, pretty fingers, a nice cock and a perfect peachy ass. In the relationship Takanori loved it more when it was Yuu who took him, but at this moment Takanori had the urge, the urge to claim the ebony haired man for himself.  
“I really want to eat those cakes.” Yuu hummed to himself.  
“I want to eat your cake..” Takanori mumbled lowly to himself, causing Yuu to look up at him.  
“Eh?”  
Yuu looked at Takanori only to meet with the blonde just staring at him.  
“Taka?” Yuu asked, only to see the blonde lean in close to press his lips to his dark haired lovers throat. Takanori at this point gave up on his work and just wanted to be near his lover.  
“Keep watching the baking kitten.” The blonde hummed as he pressed his hand to Yuus plush ass. Boy even though his PJs it felt amazing. The ebony haired man gave a small squeak, but did as he was told. He slowly turned so that he was laying on his stomach, all for his blonde lover to feel around him. Takanori lightly grasped at Yuu tank top and tugged as if saying to remove it. The ebony haired man bit his plush lip and pulled the top off and tossed it to the side. He could hear the soft grunt of approval Takanori gave at the sight of him. Yuu felt himself give a tiny whimper when he felt Takanoris lips on his back and his hands grabbing at his pants.  
“If your gonna get me naked then why don’t you get naked yourself..” Yuu mumbled, only to feel Taka stop on his pulling.  
“Heh alright then.” Takanort pulled back and started to tank off his t-shirt and then his sleep shorts, Only to return to tanking at Yuus pants. “Let’s get these off to..Lift those wide hips kitten.~”  
The order sent a shiver down the ebonys spine, but he slowly lifting those hips up only for Takanori to grab at them and yanking them down in on swift motion.  
Takanori made a soft cooing sound as he looked down at that lovely ass that his lovely ‘kitty’ had. It was always such a peachy and plush ass that Taka would just drool over it.  
“Mm look at that..” Takanori hummed as he moved his hand to grab at the bouncy flesh, giving it a tight squeeze. Oh how he enjoyed the soft gasp Yuu made as he did it again. “Oh Kitty likes that huh?” He grinned and moved his hand to his other cheek, giving it a squeeze as well. Yuu Turned his head to look at Takanori with a flush face and his bottom lip between his teeth. As much as Yuu wanted to keep watching netflix, he was enjoying the attention Takanori was giving him.  
He always loved how Takanori would pamper him with as much psychical attention he craved. Was Yuu a bit clingy when it came to affection. Oh yes, But Takanori gives it to him whenever he wanted.He knew well Takanori wanted to give Yuu that attention even if Yuu was unaware of it. Takanori got what Takanori wanted. Yuu suddenly felt a weight on the back off his thighs, looking up to see Takanori straddling him with both hands still on his ass.

The blonde looked at his cheeks and started to press the bouncy flesh against each other. Smirking, Takanori slowly spread his cheeks only to moan at the sight of that lovely pink skin.  
“Oh my look at that.~” Taka cooed as he brushed his finger lightly against the skin. He chuckled as it twitched and the small sound Yuu made. “Did that feel good Kitten.” He asked as he did it again ever so lightly to the point where Yuu wondered if it even happened. The blonde chuckled lowly and started to knead at his ass softly. He did enjoy the small sounds Yuu would make, little gasps and a whimper. Takanori knew that the ebony was getting turned on not only from his sounds but from how he pressed a bit to the mattress.  
Suddenly, Taka got an idea.  
Yuu felt him stop and was about to open his mouth to say something, but end up only giving out a loud yelp when he felt Takanori palm slap his ass with a good amount of force. The dark haired man gripped the sheets as he felt him slap his other cheek as well.  
“T-Taka..” He whimpered out softly, his face pink as if he was a bit embarrassed that he loved that spank.  
“Want me to do that again?” Taka asked as he rubbed his cheek softly, waiting for an answer. A second later, Yuu looked over at him and nodded softly. “Please..bunny.”  
Smirking, Takanori brought his hand up slapping that left cheek hard and watching the flesh bounce before grabbing it. “You should see how your fat ass bounce at each spank I give it~ Ah it’s starting to redden as well! Should we give your other cheek the same love?”  
Yuu nodded his head and gave a loud moan as his right cheek got a harsh slap. Oh it stung but if it didn't feel so right to him.  
After a few moments of Takanori slapping at his lovers now pink ass, the blonde was ready for what he really wanted. Bending down He kissed at Yuu ass cheeks softly, dragging his tongue against the bouncy flesh and even biting into it making sure there would be a few marks.  
“Mine..” Taka purred as he bit down on Yuu ass once more.  
“Yours..all yours bunny..K-Kitten loves you.” Yuu pressed his cheek to the sheets as he felt the soft bites his lover was giving him. Suddenly, he felt Taka weight off his thighs. “T-Taka?” He whined out and lifted his upper body a bit to turn to look but he felt his lovers hand on his lower back.  
“Stay right there baby.”  
Yuu blinked and looked, seeing Takanori on his stomach looking at the ebony in the eyes.  
He felt his cheeks being spread and a sudden hotness to his entrance followed by a wet tip pressing at his hole.  
So this is what Takanori meant when he wanted to ‘eat his cake.’  
Moaning, Yuu gripped tightly at their bed sheets as Takanori tongue swirled at his rim, wetting him up and teasingly pushing again his hole as if he was trying to get in but pulling back a just before going in each time. Oh how it was sweet torture to Yuu, but it’s at least a good month since he felt Takanori skilled tongue digging into him.  
Takanori moaned at the sweet taste he was getting and as much as he wanted to keep teasing his kitten, he knew it was time to dig in. Slowly he pushed his tongue in, breaking the seal until he felt the thickest part of his tongue was in. His nose was pressed to his cleft and his hands were grabbing both cheeks as if his life depended on just staying where he was.  
The blonde chuckled at Yuus tiny impatient whines. After a moment Takanori started to move his tongue around inside of Yuu, Feeling every bit of his velvety walls against his hot muscle.  
Yuu brought his hand up to his mouth, biting down hard as if the keep his moans muffled. He felt Takanoris hands pressing his ass cheeks against his blonde lovers face as he he was trying to bury himself there. A small smile came on Yuus face as he heard and felt Takas moan against his flesh.  
“God..You taste so good kitten..” Taka moaned as he pulled back to praise his boyfriend. Earning a small sound of contentment from only to go back to a lustful and needy moan as he shoved his face and tongue right back into his ass.  
Takanori loved it. Oh god he just loved how Yuu body was almost pulling him in each time as he sucked and licked away at him. Yuu was getting so wet at this point and if he wa lucky, He might just fuck the ebony. Taka felt a moment and saw Yuu was almost grinding himself into the mattress. Oh his kitten was hard. He looked over at the mirror that was close to their bed and suddenly lifted his face up just a bit.  
“Look at the mirror..Watch me eat your fat ass up Yuu..Watch me make you a wet mess.~ Oh you love that huh you love that I’m doing this to you~Well if your good I’m going to fuck your ass~ Does kitten want that?”  
Yuu gasped and slowly turned to look at his reflection. His was starting to stick to him and his face was red but the sight of his ass got him to moan loudly. He bite marks that were all over it and a few hand prints, but what got him the most was Takanori looking at him through the mirror as well. Making lewd slurping sounds as he continued to eat away at him ass. It wa Takas eyes that got to him. They were so controlling and alluring that Yuu just felt a shiver run down his spine. He was such a slave to his Taka, but he was all ok with that.  
A knot was tightening in Yuus stomach and it hit him that Takanori was going make him cum on the bed just from using his tongue.  
Takanori felt Yuu tense a bit and he knew that the kitten was close. Kneading on his ass. Taka started to move his tongue faster, Thrusting it into him and slapping at his cheeks playfully. He was doing what he knew will make the ebony cum. The loud moans where starting to have bits of words thrown in here and there along with soft ‘Please..Bunny.’ and ‘Oh god taka~’  
“F-Fuck!” Yuu saw something in Takanoris eyes and he knew his bunny was planning something.  
The blonde gave one more slap before bringing one of his hands down, smoothing it against his lovers ass softly. Grinning, Taka brought his pointer finger up and pressed down hard against a spot between Yuus hole and balls.  
A loud cry came from Yuu as he suddenly came hard against the sheets just from that small press and from his lovers skilled tongue. His hips started to spazz as he felt cum squirt onto his stomach and those silk sheets.  
“T-Taka! O-Oh!”  
After a minute Yuu body went limp and he fell onto his chest, ass still up and Takanoris face still there. He felt the blonde finally pull away, Giving his hole a deep wet kiss.  
“Such a good kitten~YOu did so well my love.” Yuu heard Taka praise him as he kissed up his back to his neck. “I love you Yuu so so much.” Taka whispered.  
“I-I love you too my Taka..~” He cooed out blissfully.  
Taka smiled and pulled back, only to open his own legs widely.  
“Oh mut my kitten we are not done yet~ I think you need to return the favor now don’t you think?”  
Yuu slowly sat up and shivered at how wet his asshole felt but turned around to look at the sight his bunny was giving him.  
Legs spread and Takas fingers presenting his own entrance for him with a smirk on his face.  
“Mm Ok my bunny~” Yuu giggled as he moved closer, only to kiss his blonde boyfriend happily, before lowering his head.  
The sounds of his netflix show were going to be drowned out by the sounds of Takanoris moans and purrs.  
And Yuu was ok with that. He could always just re watch them later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Please leave a kudos and a comment so i can get back into this! Till next time!!!


End file.
